


Dreamer

by ToastMaloneIII



Series: JereJean Week [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dirty Dreams, M/M, jean hates being called out, jerejean, maybe i will come back to it, so jeremy loves doing it, tHIS IS SO SHORT, why am i such a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: "Did you have nice dreams last night?"





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of AFTGCelebrations' JereJean Week. Sorry it's late!

Jeremy wakes to the sound of Jean mumbling in his sleep. He’s always been a light sleeper and it’s been less than ideal considering Jean’s struggle with sleep, but the former Raven is usually only vocal when he’s having a nightmare. 

 

Jean is twitching, eyes moving under his eyelids and Jeremy sits up and rubs his face. He’s preparing himself to wake Jean up when he hears the taller man moan. 

 

“Fuck, Jer.” 

 

Oh. Maybe it isn't a nightmare then. 

 

The words are slurred and barely distinguishable, but they definitely happened. Jeremy watches Jean as he bucks his hips gently against the blankets. Jeremy bites his lip, trying not to laugh. Jean is going to flip his shit when he hears about this. Jean quiets down after a few moments and Jeremy lies back down. It isn't long before he falls back asleep. 

 

The next morning, Jean is puttering around the kitchen when Jeremy walks in. He drops a kiss on Jean’s bare shoulder and goes to grab a coffee mug. 

 

“Did you have nice dreams last night?” 

 

It’s worth it to see Jean’s mouth fall open in shock. Seconds later when he is chasing Jeremy through the house, not so much. 


End file.
